Christmas Card
by neda
Summary: Same gets a special Christmas Card.


Christmas Cards  
  
By: Annetta Adams  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, I didn't create them. I just wanted to borrow them for a bit. Thanks  
  
Note: Reviews are most welcome.  
  
Summary: Sam gets an extra special Christmas card. Jack/Sam and a tad of Janet/Daniel  
  
Sam walked down the SGC corridor toward her office. She was just glad to be back. SG-1 had spent the last week exploring a planet that really had nothing of value to offer unless you count the bugs and the humidity. It's one week before Christmas and she had missed the snow and trees and lights and everything. Christmas was not suppose to be spent in a swamp.  
  
Sam arrived at her office and decided to tackle her In box. It was overflowing with memos and test result and ....hey Christmas cards. She loved Christmas cards. There were several in the box and she decided to read them first over a nice cup of hot cocoa. Her coffee maker was broken so she grabbed the cards and made her way to the cafeteria to get some hot water.  
  
There already she found Daniel and Janet and Teal'c all chatting at a table. It looked like Daniel was trying to explain the purpose of Christmas cards to Teal'c. It always amused her how he could turn the simplest thing into a grab history lesson about ancient Egypt. Hehehe and what was that? It looked like he and Janet were holding hands under the table. Well well well, It would appear that Christmas is a time for miracles. Sam took a minute to gaze at them with just a tiny bit of sadness tugging at her heart. It wasn't like she wasn't exceeding happy for them it's just that....well it made her all the more aware of what she was missing. Jack....her Colonel....what she would give to..."well enough of that." she told herself and gave herself a mental shake and wiped the frown from her face. Then she grabbed the cocoa and headed over to the table to join her friends.  
  
"Hi guys.", she greeted them warmly, "What's up?"  
  
Janet was the first to reply. "Daniel is explaining the finer points of Christmas traditions to Teal'c. They just finished covering Christmas cards."  
  
"Really?" she replied, slightly amused. "So Teal'c do they have anything like Christmas cards on Chulack?"  
  
"Indeed they do not, Major Carter. Celebrations were always centered around the false gods and for Jaffa were concidered somber events. We were never allowed to participate. I am finding your holiday festivities most enjoyable." he replied.  
  
"So, I was just about to open my Christmas cards to get in a little christmas spirit." Sam said. "Did you all get any good ones this year?" She asked her friends.  
  
"I got a really nice one from Catherine that was hand painted. I'm thinking of having it framed." Daniel stated.  
  
"And I got a lovely card that Cassie made herself that I will have to show you. She included a picture of herself with Santa that she had taken at the mall when she went with some friends. I'l show it to you later." Janet promised.  
  
Teal'c told them all about the comical cards he had recieved from several other SG teams. He didn't understand all the christmas humor however and asked if they would explain it later.  
  
"Oh and we all got very nice hand written cards from Genereal Hammond this year. He congratulated me on improving my defensive skills this past year." Daniel told them. This was another holiday tradition around the SGC. Ever year General Hammond took the time to make out Christmas cards personally and include nice hand written notes to all personnel. With all the people here there were jokes that he must start in July to get them all done.  
  
"So what about you Sam? Anything special from the General?" Janet inquired.  
  
"Actually I haven't opened mine yet but I have it with me let me look." And with that Sam dug out the envelope that was made out in General Hammond's hand written. Carefully she opened it and extracted the card. It was a beautiful, old fashioned santa on the front. Opening it up she began to read the message. Her friends were puzzled when her expression changed from anticipation and joy to tears streaming down her face. "What is it, Sam?" they asked. They couldn't imagine what he could have written to upset her this way. But Sam didn't hear she was too busy studying the words on the card. She could believe what she was reading.  
  
Dear Major Carter,  
  
This year I take great joy in writing this extra special card. Christmas is a time for families and I concider all of the SGC my family but there is a special place in my heart for the members of SG-1. You have time and time again risked your own lives to save others. You place everything in your lives in second place to defending this country and this planet. I know that I don't say it often enough and at times I may seem to come down hard on you all but I am very proud of all of you. I watch you all very closely and wanted this year to be able to somehow express my thanks for your efforts. Words do not seem enough at times, so this year I am very pleased to be able to give you an extra special gift. Several months ago I petitioned the President to suspend certain standing military regulations within the SGC. Given the extra special nature of our mission and the strictest of classifications I felt that the rule prohibiting couples amongst military personnel was unreasonable. The president recently replied to my request for a loosening of this regulation. He has given me the authority to suspend the rule in special cases. I have watched you and a certain member of your team very closely. I can see what is in your eyes and your hearts. I know the sacrifice you are willing to make for the good of others and am glad to say it is a sacrifice that you no longer have to make. You may feel free to let your relationship take it's natural course without ignoring your feelings as long as there is no compromise of your work. Sam, forgive me for being so bold but I can tell you love Jack and he you. We don't know where our battles with the Gouald will take us but rest assured that you no longer have to make the journey alone. Merry Christmas.  
  
Best wishes,  
  
George Hammond  
  
The words were blurring before Sam's eyes she couldn't believe it. She glanced up at her friends..."He said.....," she paused and glanced up. There in the doorway with his own card in hand was Jack. For a split second the expression on his face was unreadable and a thousand doubts ran through Sam's mind. "What if it's not the same for him....what if he got over it....what if?" Then a small smile began to appear on his face and he ever so slightly raised his arms away from his sides in an inviting gesture and she knew. Sam dropped the card and the table and flew across the room into his arms. This was where she belong. She was home and it was indeed a very, merry christmas.  
  
The End 


End file.
